The Man without love
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Ganon is falling in love. But will his past deeds cause his new love to leave him in the cold? Will Ganon ever learn to love again?
1. A Cold Heart begins to melt

It was the cold that awoke the young woman lying face down in the cold ground of the dark cemetery. She did not know how long she lay there or even if she belonged there. Only the fact that it was very cold.  
She slowly got up and looked at the head stone that she lay at. Dragmire was all it said. There was also a first name but a sudden pain in her head stopped her from reading any more. She put her hand on her forehead and let out a deep moan of pain.  
It was then she heard a sound from behind her. She quickly turned her head, which caused another sudden spasm of pain to go through her mind. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands and spoke to the unseen person.  
"If you wont to mug me go ahead I have nothing. Just do me a favor and leave me my clothes they are all I have right now." Suddenly darkness fell over her eyes as she fell back into the darkness she awoke from. The cold finally taking over.  
  
The form that approached the woman was a man in a red shroud. He never has seen a woman like this one. Ganon had been a murderer in hyrull but after his powers were striped he was once again allowed to walk on the earth. With no power he was a beggar. A man of nothing, not even the Gurdo's wonted him back. His heart slowly breaking as he became more and more human.  
  
The evil that once consumed him was now leaving. in its place every thing he ever thought week was filling. He wonted to love, but no one in this place would ever love him. He wonted to be needed but after what he had done no one would ever need him. He wonted to be someone's hero. Much like the man that took away his power.  
  
Ganon knew link occasionally followed him. So to remind him that if he ever slips he would be thrown back to the darkness of the sacred realm. Ganon would die before going back. The thought of spending the rest of his life completely alone made him wish he never even welcomed the power to save his daughter, Nabouru.  
  
If he had not received it his daughter would of. It was his love that condemned him to this loneliness. Nabouru was a sage now. He never saw her anymore for she was sealed away at the spirit temple. Sleeping in an ageless slumber. She was a goddess now. Never aloud to die or age. In one way it made him proud but in another he felt it was his fault she was condemned to such a horrible fate. Never to love another, never aloud to have a child of her own. Its every mans dream to be immortal, but with out love immortality was nothing.  
  
Slowly it begun to snow and Ganon looked back down at the woman that now lay at the grave of his dead wife. After he received the dark power he sacrificed her to the dark powers. Her death added more power to him and at the time he didn't care if she died. Now as he looked at her grave no amount of grieving or pleading was ever going to bring her back what he had done was a true evil.  
  
The woman that lay at the grave had deep red hair, and light skin. He couldn't tell much more about her for it was getting darker and colder. He bent down and felt her skin. He almost gasped, her skin was ice cold. He then took out a small dagger and held it just above her mouth. Light puffs of fog let him know there was still life in her yet.  
  
He put away the dagger and took off his long red shroud. He then wrapped her body up and lifted her like a baby. She was so light he didn't have any troubles walking back to his small tent. He was not welcome anywhere but link helped him and he got Ganon a small place of land just off the Hyrullian lake. Ganon was going to build a house but the winter came so fast all he could do was make a tent.  
  
Now this was not just any tent. But a tent made of the finest Gurdo materials. It was built to withstand the desert winds and keep out all traces of sand. Every one thought it was the material they used but Ganon knew the Gurdo's enchant all there tents to please the owner in every way possible. In summer it was cool, in winter it was warm. Always just right to whoever stayed inside it. It also came with some furnishings and comforts.  
  
As he walked through the door he instantly felt the warmth of the tent and he shook off the snow. He then gently laid the woman on the bead and he went into the kitchen to warm up some water for tea. He then went back to the woman and started to rub her hands. Hoping the cold had not yet frostbitten them.  
  
As he massaged the warmth back into them she begun to stir. Slowly her eyes opened.  
"Where am I?" she said as he continued to bring the warmth back to her hands.  
"You are safe, you almost died out there In the cold, why were you out there anyway?"  
"She looked at Ganon for a moment " I don't remember, who are you, ouch stop that you're hurting my hands."  
"My names Ganon, I'm glad your hands hurt, that means the cold hasn't caused them to become frostbitten. Your feet, can you feel them?"  
She looked at Ganon oddly. This man was showing her the most compassion she could ever remember anyone giving her. He seamed sad and lonely, but strong willed. "My feet are fine thank you, do you have anything to drink my mouth is kind of dry."  
"Yes I knew it would be, here its some desert tea.."  
He gave her a mug and she took a drink of it. Suddenly spitting it out "I thought you said it was tea? It tastes like whiskey!"  
"I don't know what whiskey is but don't waste it like that, I know it tastes like shit but it warms you up on the inside, go on take a drink and this time don't spit it out."  
She took another drink this time swallowing the fiery liquor. He was right it did taste like shit but it did seam to warm her body up more. She took another drink and it soon felt like her whole body was on fire.  
"That's enough, too much and you will be drunker then a deku scrub."  
"What's a deku Scrub?"  
it was this question that Ganon realized this woman was truly not from hyrull. It would explain the odd dress and her odd talk. He then left her and came back with some hot tuber soup. It was the last of his tuber's but he was happy to share it with another person. Secretly he was enjoying his self. It had been several years since any one wonted to have a conversation with him. Better yet some one who apparently doesn't know of his past deeds.  
  
When he returned to her she was back asleep and she put her bowl of tuber soup back into the pot. He then found some extra blankets and covered her with them. He then took the last blanket and laid on the cold ground and fell asleep to her soft breathing. 


	2. Love grows

Hello people, I know I have a lot of bad misspellings. But if it's a name or places just tell me the right spelling and I will be more than happy to fix it.  
  
At first Ganon thought angels were singing in his ear. Their voice sounded like the bells at the sacred temple. He opened his eyes and saw the extra blankets he had placed on the woman the night before was now on him. He sat up and noticed the smell of something cooking. It was something he never smelt before but it made his stomach give a little rumble.  
  
He looked over at his empty bead and immediately knew who the angelic voice was. He also knew the angelic voice had to be cooking something. He got up and stretched out his achy joints. Sleeping on the ground did hurt his back a little. He was going to have to get another bed built for this woman if she decided to stay with him for the rest of the winter.  
  
He then went into the small kitchen and saw a heap of golden fluffy flat cakes. The woman was cooking with one of the iron skillets over the small oven. She was poking at something in the skillet. Ganon didn't know what to say so he said the first thing he could think of.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as he sat down.  
"Well good morning to you two, these are pancakes, I hope your not upset about me cooking these?" she asked as she flipped another pan-cake.  
"Oh it's not a problem, I was meaning to go to town and buy some more flour." He knew that flour was hard to get during winter but he didn't wont her to feel bad. He didn't usually eat in the morning. Normally he ate only one meal and that was usually in the middle of the day.  
"I'm sorry but I felt like a burden. I had to do something to let you know I am grateful for you rescuing me and all." She then flipped out the pancake and put it on the stack of other pancakes. She then put the pan next to the washtub.  
"Well are you going to eat, or do you like pancakes?" she asked as she took the seat across from Ganon. She looked at Ganon and smiled. He was huge. Like a large red oak towering above her. Next to him she felt like a small mouse. He was tan and had hair just as red as hers. Whenever he moved she saw his mussels swell and relax. He had the look of a man with all the power but yet the heart of a kitten. Something about him seamed dark and sad. Like he has a dark story to his past that is best kept secrete.  
  
He returned her gaze and saw a young woman with the heart of a lion, and the voice of an angel. Her hair was red and fiery, longer than any Gurdo he ever known. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright green. Her body was slender yet solid. She wasn't like the princess. But more like a farm girl. Her beauty was that of or more then Zelda's. He smiled and grabbed a fork and took a few pancakes off the stack.  
  
Soon both were eating the stack of cakes and it wasn't long before the plate was gone. It had been a long time since Ganon had food cooked by a woman and it was warming to his heart and soul. He got up and helped her clean the dishes and soon the kitchen was back the way it was. Ganon then picked up his red shroud and put it around his shoulder's. He then looked back at the young woman she was watching him like she was waiting for her coat.  
  
"I only have one warm covering, I'll have to go to town and get you one as well. Anyway you should stay here and stay warm. I don't wont you out in this cold again. Let your body heal before you force it to fight the cold again. If you get bored I have some books in a chest in the corner of the bed room." With that he left.  
  
As he went out the tent he waved his hand so that the door would seal shut, it wouldn't let any one in or out until he came back. It wasn't because he was keeping the young woman a prisoner. He was making sure she wouldn't wonder out and get stuck in the cold again. He also didn't wont any one breaking into his home and taking advantage of her.  
  
He then went to another tent and opened the flap. There standing in the morning sunshine was an Ebony black horse. Once just as dark and evil as he, now calm and loving even more than any other horse Ganon knew. He mounted the horse, leaving the saddle and reins behind. The two had been friends ever since Ganon was only five. And they were inseparable. When Ganon became evil the horse followed him. When Ganon went to the sacred realm, the horse went mad with rage and slowly as time went by it let its rage bleed out and it soon had no more to give. When Ganon returned he found the horse and they were soon just as good of friend as they were before.  
Ganon never named it for no name ever could come to him mind. So he always called it horse. Someday he will name it but not today.  
  
When he got to town cold stares and loud whispers of insults greeted him. He didn't pay much attention and he held his head high. He finally made it to the bazaar and opened the door. The warmth of the shop made his finger's tingle as they begun to warm back up. The shopkeeper looked at him and shook his head. Ganon tried to act like he didn't notice and he went to the grocer area. He picked up a few things and put them into his bag. He then went over to the clothing area and found an emerald green cloak just right for the small woman. He then took his stuff up to the shopkeeper and put everything on the counter.  
  
The shopkeeper didn't say anything nore did he move. Ganon knew trouble would probably happen but he wasn't in the mood for it. "Please, all I wont is some food and clothing, I'll pay extra if I have to."  
  
The shopkeeper glared at Ganon. " I wish you would just die, like my wife did when you killed her. If it wasn't for link I would throw you from this place faster than a dead rat."  
  
The man then wrote down the items Ganon put on the table and he stopped when he got to the cloak. "What's this for, it won't fit you."  
  
Ganon knew the question would come up "Horse need's something to keep the snow and moisture off his back."  
  
"You're going to put this on a horse? This is fine craftsmanship!" the shopkeeper said as he begun to take away the cloak.  
  
"Horse is all I got, he's the only thing that keep's me from going mad now please give me the cloak back." The shopkeeper shook his head and put the cloak back down. He then took Ganon's money and put every thing in a brown sack.  
  
With out another word Ganon left the store. When he was at the palace gates he felt his back get pummeled by something wet and cold. He quickly turned around and saw some kids go running off laughing. Slowly the snow melted on his back making his clothes cold and stiff with ice. He only shook his head and mounted his horse.  
  
When he returned to his home he saw the tent was still standing and it was still locked up. He then waved his hand and the door opened up. When he entered the woman was sitting on the padded chair reading a book. She looked up and glared at him.  
  
"You locked me in, why?" she ended her phrase with a sharp snap of the book.  
"I didn't lock it. How do you lock a tent door?" he asked hoping the lie would make her less mad at him.  
"Oh, I was just joking, I didn't try and leave. I'm glad you didn't lock it." She then smiled and went back to the book. "I can't read this stuff the letters and words are unfamiliar." Ganon walked over to her side and looked down at the book and saw she was reading a book written about Hyrul's past. "That's ok, it's a history book anyway, you wouldn't understand it if you could read it anyway." They both let out a little laugh and he sat down on the padded chair across from her. He found the bag that held the cloak and handed it to her. "This is something that I think you need. It's one of the finest made in Hyrul."  
  
She opened it and as soon as her eyes fell on the deep green of the cloak she let out a small sigh. "You don't like it? I can go back and find another one if you wont me too?" she dint say anything, she stood up and let the brown paper fall off the cloak and she undid the ties. She then wrapped it around her self and hugged her self.  
  
"I love it, thank you, oh how did you know green was my favorite color?" she asked a she went to the mirror to see her self.  
  
"I didn't, I saw that and it reminded me of your eyes, I thought that anything that looked as beautiful as you had to be perfect." Ganon could have slapped his self in the face. He quickly realized he was falling for this woman. HE knew that that loving her would be a bad thing. She would always be in danger of someone wanting revenge for killing there loved one.  
  
She then walked over to him and held her hand out. He looked up at her and saw the joy in her eyes. He then remembered the same look his wife would give him. It was back when they were king and queen. Not a worry not a care. The Kingdome was perfect.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he felt arms wrap themselves around his massive shoulders. " Thank you so much, you are a good friend." She then let go and started to the door. She then turned to look at him "Well, are you coming out side with me?"  
  
Ganon was still in shook from being hugged. He looked at her and nodded. He put his shroud back on and followed her out side. As soon as he hit the snow she began to laugh. The sound of laughter seamed to fill the air with a warm buzz of happiness. Ganon had not felt the spark of being happy for so long. It took him a long time to realize he too had a laugh. And it rang out like deep brass bells.  
  
Suddenly a ball of snow exploded on his chest, he looked up and saw the young woman smile and stick her tongue out. She turned and ran giggling like a little girl. He smiled and gave chase. He picked up a small hand full of snow and threw it in her direction hitting her directly on her back. She stopped and screamed as she continued to laugh. Giving Ganon enough time to catch-up to her and catch her by the hand. She stopped laughing and smiled as she looked up at his eyes. It then dawned on to Ganon that he didn't even know her name yet.  
  
"You know, you never told me your name?" he asked as she let go of his hand and continued to walk.  
"I cant remember, but I do know a name you could call me until I do remember, Hope, call me Hope." She said as she looked up to the sky.  
  
Ganon thought on that name and smiled. He knew this woman had to have been sent to him by the Goddess. She was to perfect not to have been. Suddenly a crack was heard through the air. It was then that Ganon realized they had walked on top of the frozen lake. And it was starting to break from his weight.  
  
"Hope, slowly walk back to the tent now, Don't worry I'll be right behind you." He said as he spread his legs apart a little hoping to lesson the weight on the place where he stood. Hope quickly ran back to the tent and turned to Ganon.  
  
Knowing Hope was safely off the lake he followed her footsteps. Suddenly a loud crack shot through the air and Ganon felt the ice under his feet break away. He had only a second to think that this was his last chance at life. No one was going to rescue an old villain.  
  
Hope screamed as she watched Ganon disappear through the ice. She screamed out his name only to hear the dead wind blow the powdery ice across the vast lake. 


	3. Sorry

Sorry people. This will be my last submission for this story. I hope you have enjoyed this story and have been thusly pleased with it. When I can get to a computer with Internet I will try and post more chapters. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Hay maybe you can do me one favor while I am gone. Leave many reviews. Even if I do not have Internet, I can still enjoy the reviews whenever I do get my Internet back. 


End file.
